


Penetrate Me.

by lizibabes



Series: MCR Bingo [24]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Piercing, Sex, Swearing, small amounts off blood an pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the kink: piercing square on my MCR bingo card. Frank found a picture on the internet showing seven different types of ways to have your ear pierced and decides he wants them all. Dragging Gerard along every time has unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penetrate Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> This is my first fill for the MCR bingo and my first ever MCR fic. Please give it a try and any MCR fans who like bingo's should check out MCR bingo. For the purpose of this story, all band members mentioned or other wise are meant to be in their cannon relationships, apart from Frank and Gerard who in this AU have never married.

Gerard POV  
　  
Frank had been googling piercings on the bus. Gerard doesn't know why, but he figures boredom had played some part in it. He had kept bugging everyone with the grosser pictures he could find and the cooler ones; guys with faces full of metal, faces spicky with studs and girls with corset piercings, bright ribbons against pale skin. Gerard had been a little fascinated; by the way it all looked, how people changed themselves, expressed themselves. He just had to try really hard not to think about anyone getting that shit done, the very though of needles that big near anybody's skin had him breaking out in a cold sweat. He should have known something was up when Frank went quiet, sure as hell should have realized he was up to something when he sent something from his laptop to the printer and then didn't show them. Gerard didn't have to wonder long though. Before the show that night, Frank had a picture to show him. It was an ear, not a real ear, but still an ear, with a bunch of piercings and a list of their names.  
　  
(If i managed to not mess it up there will be the image described shown here when I post)  
　  
Frank has decided he’s going to get all seven piercings that are in the picture, all in the same ear. One at a time so they all heal properly and don't fuck each other up. Gerard tuned out when Frank brought up infections. He's not squeamish, but Frank can be fucking graphic. The talk about puss he can handle, but having wounds drained? That makes him think of needles and yeah, that's still not on his to-do list. He acts like he’s listening though, which might have something to do with how he ends up agreeing to go with Frank to every fucking appointment. He really shouldn't agree to shit without listening. Maybe one day he'll learn, but till then, he will end up doing stuff like this. He can't even back out, any other friend would let Gerard bail out on account of his needle phobia, but then Frank isn't just any friend. Hell, most people wouldn’t ask their needle phobic friend to come watch them get pierced once, let alone seven times, but then Frank isn't most people either... He's Frank.  
　  
Mikey rags on him the whole week before he's due to go with Frank for the first piercing. Mikey seems to think Gerard won't back out because he has some kind of crush on Frank, which is stupid, they’re friends, band mates and Mikey is a dick anyway. Only he kind of isn't and even offers to come with in case Gerard gets freaked out by the piercing place. Gerard wants to accept the offer when it’s made, but Frankie asked him, not Mikey and he feels like maybe he should do this with just them. And maybe he does have a small crush on Frank, but just like a small one.  
　  
Which is how he ends up standing outside a Tattoo and Piercing studio at ass o' clock in the morning, sun glasses firmly in place and a huge coffee cradled in his hand. Standing next to him, Frank’s bouncing like a god damn kid on a sugar high, clearly nobody told him it was morning and normal people are either asleep or at least not cheerful as fuck. Gerard would strangle him if his excitement wasn't a little cute and he didn't like the guy and they weren't best friends. He didn't need him to play tonight and you know, actually liked violence.  
　  
"What are you having done again?" Gerard asks, because he feels like if he's here, he probably should know what the hell Frank is doing to himself.  
　  
"Industrial." Frank smiles and he actually kind of bounces, so Gerard doesn't bother to point out that he can't remember which piercing that even is.  
　  
He can't wimp out now, so when the shop opens, he follows in keeping close to Frank. He knows that considering people come here and pay to get pierced, it’s kind of unlikely that anyone is going to tackle him to the ground and stick him with a needle, but the fear’s still there. He doesn't even like being in a room where he knows there are needles, even knowing he won't get touched by any of them. Frank doesn't notice his discomfort, or maybe he does seen as he grabs Gerard's hand and drags him through the curtain into the small room where Frank is letting some guy, who's face is so spicky with metal he hardly looks human, put holes in his ear. The guy's face is cool enough that it's distracting, even though he's really grossed out about the fact that this guy had needles put in his face, that he just lets Frank push him into a chair and let go of his hand.  
　  
The guy doesn't even raise an eyebrow over them holding hands or the fact that Gerard looks terrified even though he's not the customer. He kind of likes him already. Frank throws his jacket on to Gerard's lap and then for some unknown reason, his T-shirt as well.  
　  
"I thought you were getting your ear pierced." There is no way he is watching Frank get a needle put through his nipple or something, as fun as getting to stare at his chest for a legitimate reason would be, just no, he can’t do that and not even Frank's puppy eyes will make him.  
　  
"Relax, I don't want to get blood on it." Frank gestures at his T-shirt before climbing onto a stool near spicky face.  
　  
"Should have worn a black T-shirt," Gerard comments, looking down at the pale grey material that has somehow ended up balled in his hands.  
　  
"I didn't have any clean ones," Frank explains in a slow voice, like he thinks Gerard won't get it, which to be fair, he doesn't. If there is a risk you’re going to end up bleeding, why not wear a dirty shirt?  
　  
He decides to just shut up and quietly perv on Frank while he can. It's not like he hasn't seen him shirtless a thousand times before, but normally Frank won't sit still, he's always moving, always doing something. But he has to stay still whilst the metal faced guy marks two dots high up on his ear, checking to make sure they line up and offering to numb Frank's ear, which he turns down. He doesn't get to see Frank still like this very often, but it's a nice view. He doesn't look away until the needle comes out. He can't look anywhere above Frank's shoulders, so he ends up mainly perving on his chest some more, taking in all the art work, permanently etched into his skin with ink and needles. His gaze wanders a little when the guy tells Frank he's about to really start. At the same moment Frank breathes in a little sharply, giving away that the needle is going in, penetrating skin, Gerard notices Frank is semi-hard in his jeans. He can't tear his eyes away from that, glances up after a second because he has to know what's causing that reaction. He regrets it when he sees metal sliding through one side of the top of Frank’s ear and into the other. Frank's eyes are closed and he doesn't look like he's in any pain, the fucker is actually smiling.  
　  
Time seems to speed up after that, the guy going over after care, Frank paying. The whole time Gerard is holding onto Frank’s clothes and going over every reason he could have been hard. He wonders if it's the pain or the piercing itself that gets Frank going, wonders if this is the reaction he always has to shit like this and if it’s why he asked Gerard to come along. He can't think of a way to ask that won't come out creepier than he really wants to sound. He hands Frank back his jacket when he asks for it. He slides it back on, but leaves his T-shirt off and his chest bare. Gerard ends up carrying the T-shirt for him. Watching his ear he never sees any blood, let alone enough to drip or run down onto the shoulder of his T-shirt had he been wearing one. Gerard doesn't know what to make of that, so he tries to forget.  
　  
Frank strips off out of his shirt the next two times he drags Gerard along while he's getting pierced. He has his lobe pierced and then a tragus piercing, one week after the other. Gerard still can't look at the actual process, but he's getting good at telling what's happening from Frank's breathing. He knows when he's anticipating the pain, can tell when excitement’s building. He knows when the needle is going in, causing quick sharp pain and he knows when Frank is turned on. After the second time it happened, Gerard found himself staring at Frank’s crotch more than his chest, wanting to pinpoint the exact moment Frank got hard. After the third, he still can't decide if it’s the whole process of getting pierced that’s turning Frank on or if it's the pain of the process. He obsesses about it the whole time he's in the parlor, the thoughts never seem to leave his head; not on stage, not on the bus, and damn well not when he's in his bunk at night. He's obsessed with Frank, had always been a little obsessed with him, but now it's so much fucking worse.  
　  
Frank decides to get the forward helix piercing and the rook at the same time. Gerard's beginning to think maybe he is a masochist, but he's not sure how he could have missed that after all this time. He's never seen Frank bruised up from a flogging, no whip marks or hell, even nail marks. Frank hardly ever even lets the girls he dates leave hickeys, so for someone who likes to mark themselves up, he doesn't seem to like being marked by others. Which is a shame, Gerard can think of lots of ways he'd like to mark Frankie; purple bruises at his neck, dark hickeys on his collarbone, chest, up behind his ears. The idea of marking Frank up has him in a similar state to Frank; half hard in his pants, but Gerard has Frank's jacket to hide it, he's not even sure Frank wants to hide it, he sits on a stool, his legs pressed instead of pressed together, making it really fucking obvious that he's getting off on this. None of the staff past comment, so Gerard thinks maybe it happens to a lot of people, so he thinks maybe it'll be polite not to mention it. Instead, he goes to bed that night and jerks off thinking about all the breathy little sounds Frank makes when he’s being pierced, fantasizes about walking over to him while it's happening. Unzipping his pants and getting a hand in there, taking him from half hard to all the way hard and then dropping to his knees and blowing him. And because it's a fantasy, they still pierce Frank, needles penetrating his skin while he fucks into Gerard's throat. He cums so hard he has to bite down on his own arm to keep in a scream. He has to wear long sleeves for the next two weeks to hide the bruise he left. It looks exactly like the bite mark it is and Gerard does not want to explain that.  
　  
For the first time, Frank gets a woman when they go to get him pierced. He's having a conch done this time and he acts the same way he always does. He strips to the waist and throws it all into Gerard's lap, having already pushed him into a chair. Instead of a stool, Frank is told to get in one of those chairs that look a little like a dentist chair, but cooler. As he sprawls out in his tight jeans, everyone in the room can see that he's hard, which means Gerard and the girl piercing him, Kelly, can see that he's hard.  
　  
"Ummm, I've never had that happen before a piercing before," Kelly comments, glancing down at Frank and then she blushes.  
　  
"That was really rude. I only meant to, like, ask if you were being inappropriate," Kelly frowns and Gerard sort of gets it. She's alone in a small room with two men, even though Gerard doesn't think they look threatening, Frank is hard and he can see why that might put someone on edge. He's been pretty surprised that no one mentioned it before. The guys who have pierced Frank have acted like his hard on isn't there, pierced him and sent him on his way, like it was normal. Maybe men think random hard ons are normal, but Gerard had thought that was more a teenage guy thing. Maybe Frank just hasn't grown out of it.  
　  
"I'm sorry, if you don't want to pierce me you can switch with a guy or something. This sort of always happens. I really like getting pierced, like so much that I get turned on before I'm even touched. I'm the same with tattoo's, which is worse, because it takes longer, so I get more worked up," Frank throws out, looking apologetic, but not embarrassed.  
　  
"Oh, really?" There's a slight hint of disbelief in Kelly's voice before she looks almost like she wants to believe, but just hasn't ever seen something like this happen before or even heard of people liking it this much. Gerard gets endorphins during a tattoo or piercing causing a reaction, but Frank reacts way before pain gets confused as pleasure.  
　  
"Yeah, just ask Gerard. He's been with me a bunch of times when I've been pierced," Frank says casually and Gerard thinks maybe he must be having some sort of fucked up hallucination.

Frank knows that Gerard has seen him get hard all those times? He doesn't get why the fuck he hasn't been called out for looking before, why Frank isn't mad and why in the hell Frank hasn't bothered to explain his reaction to getting pierced to him.  
　  
"He does," Gerard nods when Kelly looks at him. She seems happy after that and goes back to getting ready to pierce Frank. Even knowing that Frank knows he is looking, Gerard can't help staring at the bulge in Frank's jeans and imagining all the things he'd like to do with it. Imagining how it would taste; feel.  
　  
Frank gets dressed and pays once he's done. Gerard knows he should say something, asks questions. But he doesn't, just points out that they shouldn't be late getting back to the bus, they have interviews that afternoon. He pretends that he doesn't see what can only be described as disappointment on Frank's face, because Gerard just can't begin to understand why he might be seeing that emotion all over Frank's face, darkening his eyes. When both Mikey and Ray ask why Frank is quiet after the interviews, he feels something like guilt eating at his insides, but he doesn't know what to do, how to fix this.  
　  
Frank always books his own piercing appointments, the next time they have some free time between interviews and shows, Gerard looks into local piercing studios and books an appointment. He has to steal Frank's phone to get a look at the picture so he even knows what to book. He doesn't really know what a snug is, but the woman on the phone seems to know, so it’s cool. Gerard isn't a big fan of lying to his friends, but he tells Frank they’re meeting all the guys for lunch and them drags him out of the bus. He doesn't feel all that guilty about it. Mikey is in on it and has told everyone else to lie if Frank calls. Gerard gets them to the parlor and watches Frank’s jaw drop.  
　  
"I'm getting pierced?" Frank asks, because he isn't stupid, he knows Gerard isn't about to get a hole put in him with a freaking needle.  
　  
"Yeah," Gerard nods.  
　  
"You planned this for me?" Frank asks, like he can't quite believe it.  
　  
"Figured it was time you got the last one done," Gerard shrugs, like just looking at the sites and the examples of the places work, to make sure they were good, hadn't freaked him out, like it's no big deal. He's trying to act like he did this casually and not because he's missed watching Frank get hard in his jeans, not because he handled Frank bringing it up wrong.  
　  
Frank doesn't question it and they go into the parlor. Gerard doesn't let Frank guide him into a chair this time, he pulls the free chair right over to where Frank's seat is, sits down and takes Frank's T-shirt and jacket and once Frank has gotten comfortable, Gerard takes a hold of his hand. He never gets this close when he knows there will be a needle around. Normally he's half way across the room, staring at Frank’s chest and dick, he's a lot fucking closer now and when Franks starts to get hard, Gerard can see him, notices it sooner and he notices other stuff to, like the way his breathing changes and his pupils get big. Fuck he should of sat closer because this shit is hot. Only then he sees the needle and even though the guy is on the other side of Frank he can feel himself tense and a really undignified whimper slips out.  
　  
"Gee, you look pale, man, you don't have to do this," Frank says, like it's Gerard who's about to let a stranger mutilate him, not Frank and he squeezes his hand tight and yeah, he can do this, he has to.  
　  
"It's okay, fuck, just like talk or something," Gerard grips Frank’s hand even tighter, the ‘don't let go’ going unspoken, but it's there. He can see the marks being drawn on Frank's ear.  
　  
"Sure, right, about what? I'm not exactly thinking with my upstairs brain right now," Frank smirks, glancing down at the bulge in his black jeans.  
　  
"Um, talk about that if you like," Gerard blurts out, which fuck, might be a really stupid thing to say. Just because getting pierced gets Frank hot, doesn't mean this is a sex thing, it's just two guys holding hands, while one's fully hard and the other's only rocking a semi. He'd be fully hard just from looking at Frank like this if he wasn't terrified. He's not sure if the third person in the room makes it more fucked up or not, he thinks maybe more. God, since when was this his life?  
　  
"I thought it freaked you out, that I liked this, getting pierced," Frank says, blushing a little and hissing as the guy, a tall thin guy called Lee this time, who's pierced and has electric blue hair, rubs something over his ear, some sort of antiseptic thing.  
　  
"No, it's actually really fucking hot watching you get hard and kind of squirmy, makes me think about you squirming in a bed," Gerard blurts, because apparently his brain has lost all fucking filter. He slaps his free hand over his mouth like that'll shove the words back inside where they belong, then he looks at Lee who just looks kind of amused, then at Frank, who looks horny. But then Frank's looked horny since they walked in the room, so it doesn't tell him much.  
　  
"Not being rude or anything, but can you hurry the fuck up?" Frank asks Lee, but he doesn't take his eyes off of Gerard and he hasn't pulled his hand away, which right now, Gerard is taking as a good sign. He really hopes Frank isn't just lulling him into a false sense of security so that he can punch him in the face in private.  
　  
Lee works quickly, well he must have because they finish in a few minutes. Gerard isn't really watching anything Lee does, he's completely focused on Frank, on the faint blush that has risen to his cheeks, at the way he keeps biting his lower lip and then running his tongue over slightly chapped skin. Gerard wants to be the one licking at Frank’s mouth, wants to be the reason his breathing speeds up and his pupils get blown. He wants to turn Frank on.....fuck he just wants Frank.  
　  
They have never left a parlor quicker. Frank pays, grabs his after care sheet and drags Gerard out the door by the hand.  
　  
"Woah, do we, like, need to talk?" Gerard asks as Frank just keeps right on dragging him along.  
　  
"I get really turned on by being pierced, by having piercings played with and shit. It's why I asked you to come with. I wanted to see how you'd react to that," Frank tells him before he steps out into the road, hardly even glancing to see if any cars are coming. Thank fuck there aren't, being hit by a car out of sheer stupidity is not the way he wants to die.  
　  
"Dude, I stared at your dick, like every time. I was drooling, what else did you want?" Gerard asks, because if Frank wanted a reaction, hadn't Gerard been giving him one?  
　  
"I wanted you to do more than look! I wanted you to say something, tell me to fuck off if you thought I was a freak, jump my bones if you liked it," Frank explains.  
　  
"You could have just, I dunno, told me? Asked what I thought," Gerard suggests.  
　  
"I didn't really think of that, this seemed like a good idea and I wanted the piercings anyway. Fine, talking, I can do talking. I like you, in the please-take-me-home-and-fuck-me way. I'm kind of kinky as well and I didn't know if that'd be a problem and I maybe, like, want to date you, but that could fuck up the band and I don't want that," Frank rambles.  
　  
"Shit, no wonder talking wasn't your first option," Gerard stops in his tracks, makes Frank do the same and then tugs him closer using the tether of there still joint hands. He kisses Frank, soft and sweet, not even trying to part his lips and deepen the kiss. It isn't like kissing him on stage at all, there's no audience, but people could see and it's just not the same at all. This isn't about telling anyone to go fuck themselves, this is him trying to show Frank that, yeah, he likes him too, he really doesn't mind the kinky thing and screw it, they won't mess the band up by dating, they won't. Gerard isn't always great with talking either, but he thinks he's pretty okay at kissing, thinks he can show more in a kiss that he could with any words.  
　  
"I should have just done that," Frank smirks, cuddling close like they’re not standing in the middle of the sidewalk, in some town Gerard has never even heard of.  
　  
"No stealing my plan. You had your own plan, which was hot, but too slow. Can we go back to the bus now?" Gerard asks.  
　  
"In a hurry, Gee?" Frank asks, grinding his hard cock into Gerard's thigh.  
　  
"Yes, I've been hard since I saw you getting hard back in the piercing shop," Gerard groans, he's not about to play coy when he's got Frankie plastered against his chest and they’re both as hard as fucking granite.  
　  
"Bus gonna be empty?" Frank asks.  
　  
Gerard nods. Mikey had promised to keep everyone away for a while in case his surprise for Frank had pissed him off or something and Gerard had been forced to go for plan B; a long talk in which he would have probably spent more of the conversation with his foot in his mouth than out of it. Frank doesn't seem to want to talk, the second Gerard confirms the bus should be empty, he starts dragging him along again. By the time they get back to the bus, Gerard is breathless and not for any of the good reasons that he soon hopes will be leaving him breathless or more breathless if he doesn't get his breath back before they start. Which is totally a possibility. Frank is on him the second the door shuts, doesn't even call out to check and see if any of the guys are back. No instead, he pushes Gerard against the closest wall and practically climbs him in an attempted to kiss him, get close and line their dicks up all at once.  
　  
"Really should have done this sooner," Gerard moans when Frank starts sucking at the sensitive skin behind his ear, and how the hell does Frank even know that's one of his spots?  
　  
"I took my shirt off to get my ear pierced. I gave you hints," Frank complains.  
　  
"Clearly I don't do well with subtle. So, like, be less subtle?" Gerard suggests.  
　  
For some reason, that Gerard really isn't about to question, Frank seems to decide that now is a perfect time to stop being subtle. By dropping to his knees in front of Gerard, his hands on and opening Gerard's fly before his brain even registers what Frankie on his knees could mean. He has a damn clear picture of what it means when Frank gets his dick free and suddenly a wet, hot, tongue is licking him from base to tip, before his whole dick is surrounded by heat and suction. Gerard has to look down just to prove to himself that this is real, not some sex dream, hell, he hadn't even imagined Frank deep throating him when he'd jerked off to thoughts of the smaller man. For some reason, knowing Frank had hooked up with men in the past wasn't enough reason for his brain to think that Frankie could do this with his mouth. But fuck could he, Gerard though he was going to cum every single damn time he felt his dick slip into Frank’s throat, felt his muscles fluttering as he swallowed around Gerard's dick.  
　  
He's close to cumming way sooner than he'd like, but then whenever he cums it'll feel like it's too soon, he wants to do this forever. He tries to be a gentleman, tries to let Frank know he's close, that he should pull off unless he wants Gerard to shoot his load right down his throat. Frank pulls back, but not off, sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks around the head of Gerard's dick, he has no chance of holding back, his orgasm feels like it's torn from him and Frank, fucking Frank is swallowing. Gerard has never had someone do that; boyfriend, girlfriend or casual hook up, not that he can remember and he's never done it either, but Frankie does. He pulls off after, looking up at Gerard, licking his damn lips like he loved the taste, seeming like he's in no hurry, even though Gerard can see he's still as hard in his pants as he was back at the parlor. He has to be aching.  
　  
"Fuck, Frankie, just fuck." He meant to say something about how incredible Frank's mouth had been, but it's like he's forgotten how to use words. Frank just smirks and unzips. Pulling himself out, he starts to jack it, still on his knees and looking up at Gerard.  
　  
"No, wait, let me do something." He's pretty much okay with doing whatever the hell Frank wants; hand job, blowjob, fucking, anything Frank can think to ask for, he can have. He thinks maybe that shows in his face, because a soft smile has replaced Frank's smirk by the time he gets to his feet, gets in Gerard's face and kisses him hard.  
　  
Frank doesn't ask, he just finds one of Gerard's hands while they kiss and puts it on his dick and Gerard really doesn't need to be told what Frank wants after that, he just starts moving. He tries to work out what Frank likes best, what speed, how tight, tries out all the tricks and spots he likes best on himself, the things he's used with past lovers. He seems to be getting it right if the way Frank is moaning into his mouth is anything to go by. They don't stop kissing the whole time, at first it's hot, deep kisses, with an edge of roughness, of teeth, but as Frank gets closer to cumming, he mainly pants into and against Gerard's mouth, licking and biting more than kissing. It's sloppy, but feels pretty damn awesome, if Gerard hadn't just cum or if he had been a teenager again, he'd probably be ready for a second round. As it is when Frank shudders against him, Gerard's dick twitches like it's on board with a second round. Frank has balled his fists up in Gerard's T-shirt and seems incapable of doing anything more than clinging to him and breathing harshly into his neck, like he's just run a marathon or something. Gerard goes to wrap an arm around him, but remembers his cum covered hand just in time.  
　  
They both stiffen when they hear voices outside, pulling apart they both zip up and Gerard is still cleaning his hand off when the band walks in. If they notice anything has changed, they don't mention it. Frank shows off his new piercing, looking casual, but when no one else is looking, he'll look over and the heats still there in his eyes. Gerard doesn't think they’re going to try and keep them a secret, but right now, the only shit they have to really tell is sex related and that doesn't need to be shared.  
　  
Everyones just hanging around, doing their own thing. Gerard is making coffee when Frank comes over, standing way closer than he needs to.  
　  
"We have a hotel night tomorrow. Room with me?" Frank asks casually, reaching for a mug and accidentally on purpose rubbing his fingers along Gerard's, teasing fucker.  
　  
"Yeah," Gerard nods, there was no way in hell he was saying no to that, he's not stupid.  
　  
"Cool, because I don't think we should pass up on the opportunity to fuck in a bed," Frank says quietly, before he bounces off back to the couch to play whatever video game he and Ray are playing this week.  
　  
Gerard probably doesn't move for a full minute, then he goes back to making his coffee. Tomorrow night is going to be fucking awesome.  
　  
The End.


End file.
